jake_and_the_neverland_pirateswikicomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fabiashear/Pirate Princess
The Pirate Princess is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is voiced by Tori Spelling. When singing, Laura Dickinson performs in Spelling's place. Back StoryEdit The legend of the Pirate Princess is a famous story among pirates and the inhabitants of Never Land. Long ago, she sailed the seas with pride and during one of her voyages, an evil sea witch casts a spell on her turning her into gold 24k. Her ship then crashed inside of a hidden grotto and she was never seen again until Izzy learned about the legend. Role in the seriesEdit The princess makes her first appearance in the episode "The Pirate Princess ",Izzy informs Jake and Cubby of the legend. The three decide to free her from the witch's curse. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee also hear about the legend and decide to steal the princess' ship which is made of 24k gold as well. Jake and his crew travel through the Crystal Tunnel and meadows and finally reach her. Izzy uses her pixie dust to free the princess and all is restored but Captain Hook is still determined to steal the ship. Luckily Skully made shadows resembling the sea witch, thus scaring off Hook and his crew. She thanks the pirates and deem Izzy a true princess. Later in the episode "The Rainbow Wand ", the princess lost her magical wand which, oblivious to her, was recently found by Izzy back at Pirate Island. They journey off to the Pirate Princess' castle to return it, but are followed by Captain Hook and his crew. After reaching the castle, they use the princess' pet sea serpent Cecilia to get rid of the captain. The Pirate Princess uses the magic of her wand to create a rainbow which leads Jake and his crew home. She returned in the episode "The Never Rainbow". In this episode, the Princess' rainbow wand has run out of power. Luckily for her, the legendary Never Rainbow has appeared over Pirate Island, Never Land and the Never Sea. The rainbow leads to the Dazzle Diamond which if taped by the wand, the said wand will be empowered. However, as the crew set off, Captain Hook learns from his crew that every rainbow leads to treasure, urging the captain to go after it. Once both team of pirates meet and the diamond, the Pirate Princess manages to recharge her wand but Hook still attempts to steal the treasure. Unfortunately for the villain, the Never Rainbow vanishes along with the diamond leaving the captain treasure-less. Back on Pirate Island, the Pirate Princess lets her friends Izzy and Jake try out the fully charged wand. In the process, Jake accidentally zaps Hook with the rainbow rays comically turning Hook into an all colorful version of his former self, just as he just desired to never see a rainbow again. In "The Queen of Never Land ", the Pirate Princess and Winger were summoned by The Queen of Never Land, who was actually Captain Hook in disguise. The princesses were told to present a gift and the "Queen" will decide who shall be the heir to the throne. However, Jake and the crew exposed Hook's plans, but the captain stole the Pirate Princess' diamonds anyway. While trying to escape the heroes, Hook fell overboard and is nearly devoured by Tick-Tock the Crocodile, losing the diamonds to the Pirate Princess.The Pirate Princess took part in Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends in "Jake's Birthday Bash!". The Princess reappears in the episode "Misty's Magical Mix-Up!",The Sea Witch has return once more bent on transforming the princess into gold.The Sea Witch confronts the Pirate Princess at her palace proving far more powerful then their last encounter against princess and might have succeeded if Jake and his crew had not intervened with Bucky's bubble cannon.With the witch temporally foiled the Pirate Princess reveled to Jake and his crew that she and the witch grew up together in a far away kingdom and the witch always pulled tricks on her.Meanwhile the Sea Witch allies her self with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee to distract Jake and his crew while she took care of the princess. After the climatic The Sea Witch now powerless due to the destruction of her Shadow Wand confesses the reason she wanted to turn the princess to gold is because she refuse to be her friend when they were children claiming the cruel pranks she played on the princess were joke only to make her laugh. The Pirate Princess forgives the Witch for her action and friends once again transforming the witch back into Misty the Wonderful Witch. Episode AppearancesEdit *''"The Pirate Princess"(first appearance)'' *''"The Rainbow Wand"'' *''"The Never Rainbow "'' *'The Queen of Never Land *''Season of the Sea Witch"'' *''Jake's Birthday Bash!"'' *''Pirate Princess Teamwork!'' *''Misty's Magical Mix-Up!'' *"The Rainbow Bunny" Category:Blog posts